Cipher's Revenge
by Coraline15
Summary: Unable to stand the null in supernatural activity, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy stumble across an unusual mist around Bill's statue that not only project negativity, but causes an unnatural and painful side effect.. They must find a way to cure the effects or be forced to make a deal to end the pain.
1. Chapter 1

Cipher's Revenge

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: I've wanted to try something a bit different than my last two stories. I might change the rating for later chapters.

Part One

Dipper was up in the attic, catching up on reading in journal 3. It had been a long time since any anything really supernatural had happened in Gravity Falls. Ever since Weirdmaggedon, everything seemed much more mundane than he would've liked. Dipper wondered if anything supernatural was left in Gravity Falls.

Dipper sighed, resting his head on his hand as Mabel came cartwheeling into the room.

Dipper glanced up.

"You're awfully cheerful." Dipper muttered.

Mabel stopped what she had been doing to glance at her brother.

"And you look like Wendy punched you in the stomach when you told her your feelings.." Mabel countered back.

Dipper scowled at her comment.

"Uh.. Sorry.." Mabel mumbled. "So, What's the matter?"

"It's just.. There's nothing going on anymore.." Dipper sighed. "Ever since the incident with Bill, nothing's really been going on.. I mean.. What's the point to.."

He trailed off as he lost his train of thought.

"Dipper, are you saying you don't know what the point of being here is?"

Dipper went silent.

"Dipper.. I thought you wanted to come back because you missed Grunkle Stan and everyone else.."

"I DID! I mean.. I did miss them but.."

"It's not enough, is it?" Mabel inquired.

"I.."

Dipper stopped speaking before turning his attention to nearby window.

His mind began to go back to the day when he, Soos, Mabel, and Wendy had found the old bunker in the forest. Dipper closed his eyes, getting a heavy feeling in his heart. He could remember telling Wendy his feelings and how she had told him she did care about him but wasn't sure about returning his feelings.

Mabel looked at him with deep concern.

"Dipper?"

Dipper continued to silently stare off into the forest, remaining completely silent. He soon stood from the bed and soon began to wordlessly head out of the attic.

"Dipper..?"

Dipper continued to head out of the shack and walked into the forest. He didn't know where he was going or why he was going there, but he was walking there nonetheless. His feet crunched lightly in the grass and dead leaves as he walked. After walking for what had to have been hours. Dipper stopped and glanced over his shoulder as he thought he heard voices around him on the wind. Dipper started running, heading deeper into the forest. In the distance, he thought he could see a faint glint. He continued running toward the glint up until he found himself in an unfamiliar section of the forest. Dipper frantically glanced around as he tried to figure out where he was.

"H-hello?"

There was no response.

He felt a sudden chill run down his back as an all too familiar statue met his gaze.

"Bill..."

Dipper glanced up to the shimmer of moonlight that had seemed to been contracted into a single beam of light to shine down upon the statue. He could see a faint mist arising from around the statue. He continued gazing at the statue, unable to move.

Dipper was suddenly snapped from his trance as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He spun with a yelp and was met with Wendy and Mabel's gaze.

"Dipper! What were you THINKING!?" Wendy nearly shouted. "Running our in the middle of the night like that!?"

Dipper swallowed, his mouth having gone dry. He soon shook himself as he pulled back from Wendy's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine.." he muttered, a heated flush forming on his face.

It wasn't that he didn't see he as a friend anymore, but he didn't want to show his still broken heart to show on his face. Dipper didn't hold a grudge, he just didn't want her to know he still had feelings for her like he had three to four years ago. Wendy picked this up immediately.

"Dipper.. I.."

Dipper cut Wendy off by turning away from her. Wendy didn't know how to continue.

"Dipper.." Mabel started. "Please don't be like that.."

Dipper spun to look at his sister.

"How do you THINK I should've reacted!?" Dipper snapped. "I didn't forget what happened!"

Wendy and Mabel were caught off guard by his sudden outburst. They looked at him with deep concern. As Wendy looked at him, she could see Dipper's eyes had begun to shimmer slightly.

"I've TRIED to forget so I wouldn't have to DEAL with it like I did before!"

Wendy opened her mouth before closing it again.

Dipper suddenly felt a dizziness wash over him as the mist began to disperse.

"Ugh.."

He blinked in confusion.

"Wendy? Mabel? What..?"

Wendy looked at him in confusion.

"You.. You just said you tried to forget.."

Dipper stared at her. Wendy suddenly stopped as her gaze landed on the statue of Bill as the mist began to rise again. As the mist surrounded them, Wendy then gritted her teeth.

"What is your DEAL!?" she suddenly shouted.

"W-wha?"

"You think it's easy for me to think about what I had DONE!? I'm SORRY if my rejection made you UPSET! I was stupid to react like that!"

Dipper and Mabel were in shock as Wendy's angry stare suddenly went blank and she felt a wave of nausea as she then clutched at her head.

"Guys..?" Dipper whispered. "I.. I think I figured this out.."

Wendy and Mabel looked at him. He removed the journal from his vest.

"This mist isn't natural.."

"Oh NOW you find something supernatural after you kept COMPLAINING about it!?" Mabel glared.

"Mabel! Stop! This is what is making it happen!" Dipper exclaimed. "It feeds off our negative feelings and somehow projects it out around us!"

Mabel was breathing heavy but soon started to clear her mind and she began to calm down.

"We also have no idea if this mist has any side effects!"

"We should probably get out of here.." Mabel muttered.

Wendy and Dipper nodded. As they began to leave, Dipper started to feel an unusual sensation along his right arm and winced. The feeling was almost as if his clothing was made of sandpaper as it rubbed against his skin.

 **Author Note: More will be up soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

As the trio had made it back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper began to feel the itching and burning sensation was becoming more noticeable. He could feel it beginning to spread as they all walked into the main shop. Dipper glanced down at his arm and could see deep red welts were beginning to form along his arms.

He stared at them a bit confused.

"Dipper?"

Mabel's voice caused Dipper to jump, his arm audibly thumping against the nearby counter.

"Gahhh!"

Dipper rubbed at his arm and froze at the strange itching sensation. He glanced over and noticed Wendy and Mabel were staring at him. Dipper just gave a confused look right back.

"What happened to your arm?" his sister asked.

Dipper glanced at his arm then back at her.

"It's probably just a rash.," Dipper shrugged. "Must've run into some poison ivy or something.."

It was at that moment, he noticed Mabel and Wendy were visibly starting to get uncomfortable, as if their skin had tiny bits of glass imbedded in it.

"Uh.. You guys okay?" asked Dipper concerned.

Mabel began to scratch up and down her arms, wincing slightly as the feeling caused a burning sensation.

"Mabel?"

"I-it's fine.." Mabel assured him.

Dipper whoever was still a bit concerned. He glanced over at Wendy and could see her fighting hard not to scratch at the red patches that were forming on her skin, knowing it would only cause it to spread.

Wendy looked over at Dipper, who glanced away, realizing he had been staring. Wendy gave him an odd look but Dipper ignored it.

"W-we should probably rest for the night.. I can start adding the mist into the journal.."

"Really, Dipper?" Mabel chided. "You're calling it 'The Mist'?"

"Well, I don't have any other name for it.." Dipper shrugged. "It's kinda the only thing I can think of calling it right now.."

"If you say so.." Wendy shrugged. "Just as long as we don't have to deal with it again.."

Dipper went silent but then thought back to what Wendy had said in the forest.

"So.. You said you regret rejecting me?" Dipper asked.

Wendy stared at him, but then turned away.

"I don't want to talk about it.."

Dipper's brows furrowed at Wendy's response.

"Wendy, you're hiding something.."

Dipper was about to continue but stopped when Wendy gave him a look.

Dipper took a step back, never having seen such a stern look from her before.

"I'll go to the guest room now.." Wendy muttered.

She soon headed off to the spare room that had once had the unusual shag carpet, which had thankfully been thrown away.

As Dipper and Mabel headed up to the attic for bed, Dipper began to feel the itching was becoming too much to ignore and scratched at the red mark, cringing as a burning sensation went through it.

"Stupid rash.."

Mabel was also scratching at the red bumps that had started forming on her skin.

—

Wendy sat on the bed and scrubbed at her face with her hands.

"Why did it have to be Dipper?" she mumbled softly.

It was true that she cared about him, very much so, but she didn't know how she was supposed to respond to him telling her he loved her. She always thought he was a cool kid and she'd never let anyone hurt him.. But learning he loved her? She had said the only thing that seemed plausible at the time and said Dipper was too young to know about love and had turned him down.

She still remembered the heartbroken expression on his face. It hurt for her to see him upset but she had thought it would be better that he-.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the itching sensation and as much as she fought not to scratch, it was becoming too much. Disregarding what her father had told her, she scratched at the raised, red welts and immediately regretted it.

Wendy cringed as a burning sensation went through her arm. She bit her lip painfully as the feeling spread up her arm to her shoulder.

Wendy waited for the burning feeling to subside and had soon went to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Might get a bit disturbing later on..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

"DIPPER!"

Dipper was snapped awake by his sister's scream and he tumbled out of his bed.

"Mabel!? Why are you-"

Dipper stopped as he felt the itching sensation from the night before had spread all over his body and he groaned in frustration.

"What is WITH this RASH!?" he growled.

"Dipper.. It.."

He turned and saw his sister had many more red patches had spread up her arms and was now forming along her neck. Dipper then caught a glimpse of himself in the nearby mirror and stared as he saw the deep red welts had now covered the right side of his face and his arms. Many of the welts had begun to burn. Dipper stared at the mirror as he saw the welts had developed into sores had been torn open and had begun to bleed and leak a clear liquid that ran down his body.

He felt a sudden anxiety in his chest as a pit formed in his stomach. He raced down to the guest room and was shocked to find Wendy nearly covered in red welts. All along her back and her arms and legs had become deep red with raised bumps. Dipper realized Wendy and Mabel also had begun to develop sores that had begun to break open.

"Dipper.." Wendy winced. "W-what's going on?"

Dipper was staring in horror as the sores had begun to spread. It was at that moment, realization hit him.

"T-the mist!" he nearly shouted. "T-that has to be IT!"

Dipper looked through his journal but then realized this had been something new and so did not yet have a solution to fix it.

"What're we supposed to DO!?" shouted Wendy. "We can't work like THIS!"

Dipper stared in shock as the sores became much worse as they spread across Wendy's pale skin. As Wendy moved, there was a sickening rip as the sores tore open and bleed.

"Wendy! You need to stay CALM!" he instructed. "The panic is making it spread quicker!"

"Spread QICKER!?" cried Mabel.

She winced as the burning spread along her face and back, the sores becoming much worse.

"Mabel!" Dipper nearly shouted. "Stay.. Calm.."

The two soon began to try and calm themselves down. Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay.. So.. We don't know how this is happening or what this is.. But there has to be a solution to this.." he stated after a moment.

"So, what do you think we should do?" asked Wendy.

Dipper tried to think of what to do, but was overwhelmed as the pain in the sores became worse.

"W..we need.. To.."

Dipper trailed off as the pain had become too much for him to handle and he felt to the floor.

"DIPPER!" screamed Mabel and Wendy.

Dipper's eyes slipped shut as he lost consciousness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dipper groaned as he opened his eyes and could only see a dark void.

"What?"

"Well, well, well!" echoed a loud a jubilant voice. "Look who's here!"

Dipper froze. He knew THAT voice..

"Bill Cipher!" Dipper growled. "What're YOU doing here!?"

"Why, Pinetree.. Is that any way to treat the only one who could possibly save you?" chimed Bill

Dipper stared at him.

"Save me? What're you TALKING about!?"

"Why, those sores aren't just a simple sunburn or rash.."

"How would you.." Dipper froze as realization hit him.

"You.."

Why Pinetree, I don't know what you could MEAN.." Bill replied.

Dipper knew if Bill had a mouth he would be smirking at him.

"YOU did this! Some how!"

"My my, nothing gets past your overly processing brain, does it?" Bill taunted.

Dipper glared.

"Well, it wouldn't be as much FUN if I didn't mess with you, now would it?"

"There's MORE to this!" Dipper snapped, angrily.

"I'd say the chaos spores are working quite NICELY.."

"W..wha..?"

"It WAS of my own creation, after all., It wasn't easy, but I've figured it would make things.. interesting.."

"I'm not INTERESTED in your stupid GAMES!"

There was a pause before Bill let out a laugh.

"My impatient are we? Well fine then.. I have a request from you.."

Dipper's stare was cold and dark.

"I'm not making ANY deals with you!"

"Pinetree, Pinetree, Pinetree.." Bill shook his.. 'head'?. "You know it could be the only way to fix things.."

Dipper didn't respond.

"Now.. Here's the deal.." Bill started, floating closer. "You know the statue is what holds me to your world.. And I only ask for you to destroy it and allow me to be free from your realm."

Dipper stared at him in a bit of confusion.

"Think about, Pinetree.. But I'd say you got limited time.. If you wish to survive.."

Bill laughed loudly and maniacally. As Bill disappeared, his voice echoed all around him within the void.

 **Author's Note: Not sure if this is going too far.. But I'll try to add more soon..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Dipper was snapped back into consciousness as water struck him in the face. Dipper took in a deep breath and was breathing heavily. He whipped his head around in confusion, wincing as the sores became agitated from the movement.

"Dipper! Are you okay?" Mabel asked, her voice filled with concern.

"It... It was Bill.." Dipper stuttered. "He.. He somehow.. Made the mist.."

"Bill Cipher!?" asked Mabel in awe. "But HOW!?"

"I-I don't know.." Dipper muttered softly. "But he somehow made the mist and h-he said we don't have much time.."

Wendy and Mabel stared in shock and horror.

"We need to figure out a cure.. B-before..."

Dipper trailed off. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard before stating.

"He also mentioned the statue.. He said to destroy it to.. 'Free him'.."

Wendy and Mabel didn't know how to respond, until Wendy spoke up.

"Something's not right about this.."

"I know.." Dipper responded. "Nothing's ever right when dealing with Bill.."

"But how would destroying the statue 'free him'..? Unless..."

Wendy stopped speaking as she suddenly realized the implications.

"The statue is what is anchoring him to the physical WORLD!" she exclaimed in shock.

Dipper stared in shock as he realized what this meant.

"If that statue is destroyed.. It would allow him create a new form in the dreamscape and allow him to enter our WORLD!" he nearly shouted, horror washing over his features.

Wendy began to feel a dizziness wash over her.

"Wendy..?" asked Dipper, concerned.

Wendy was breathing heavily as exhaustion began to wash over her. She fell to her knees as she fought not to lose consciousness.

"Wendy..! W-what's wrong..?"

Wendy stiffened a little as she felt Dipper place a hand on her shoulder, a soft flush appearing on her face, though it was hard to see due to the red marks that was now covering her face.

"Wendy.. Please.. Tell me what's WRONG..!"

Wendy tried to speak but collapsed to the floor, her eyes drifting shut.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes. Her eyes went wide as she saw nothing but the black void.

"Oh no.. Nononono..."

"Why hello, Ice-bag.." came a voice from behind her.

"Who's there?" Wendy snapped, turning to look.

It was at that moment she saw the triangular being floating toward her.

"Cipher!" she glared.

"That's me," Bill responded.

He floated about, a cane soon poofing into existence. He spun it around as he continued.

"So you figured it all out.." Bill continued. "It's funny really.. That YOU would be the one to figure out the truth.."

Wendy glared at him.

"You won't get AWAY with this!"

"Oh, but I HAVE.." Bill replied. "You see, it wouldn't be as FUN if it were that EASY.."

Wendy stared up at him.

"Unless you want to see them suffer more than they are now, I suggest you listen to what I have to say.."

Wendy's expression grew dark.

"You will destroy the statue and free me from the physical world.. Or..."

Bill stopped and snapped his fingers, an image revealing Dipper and Mabel in a much worse state than she had seen them moments ago.

Their flesh had what seemed to be spiderweb cracks, leaking a sickly green and black liquid out of the open crevices of the open flesh wounds. Wendy covered her mouth as she felt a pain in her heart at the sight of her closest friends. She could see the agony they were in and the suffering they were going through as they struggled to move or breathe.

"Dipper.. Mabel.."

The image soon vanished from sight, revealing Bill floating before her.

"Have we got a deal..?" asked Bill, extending a hand.

"I-I.."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wendy was suddenly snapped awake as water hit her face. She took in a deep breath and frantically looked all around her. Wendy saw Dipper and Mabel standing above her.

"Wendy..! Are you okay?" asked Dipper. "Y-you blacked out and-"

He stopped at seeing Wendy's haunted expression.

"Wendy..?"

Wendy painfully got up her feet, ignoring the pain as more of the sores tore open and took off into the forest.

"Wendy WAIT!"

Dipper and Mabel soon left the Mystery Shack, and followed her.

 **Author's Notes: What will be the outcome of the next chapter? Review to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Wendy stood before the statue of Bill, the mist from before having begun to form around her. She felt an anger forming her again as she stared at the statue. The wind lightly blew through her hair as she stood staring coldly at the statue. Her eye twitched as she could almost sense Bill taunting her as his statue stared blankly back at her.

"Don't look at me like that!" she growled. "This isn't for me.. Dipper and Mabel are my friends and I'd do anything to save them.."

Wendy picked up a rock and looked at it, her angry becoming stronger.

"I would NEVER let anyone hurt them.."

She gripped the rock before letting out a frustrated scream and throwing it hard at the statue, creating a rather large chip in the stone. A large crack spread out from the the chip. She picked up rock after rock and continued throwing them against the statue.

Dipper and Mabel had chose that moment to enter the clearing, horrified as the statue was beginning to crumble.

"Wendy! STOP!"

However, the large rock had left Wendy's hand and struck against the weakest point of the stone. There was a sudden blast of light as an evil cackle rose from all around them.

"What did you DO!?" Dipper shouted over the growing wind.

"I'm FREE! I am finally FREE!" cheered an all too familiar voice.

"No.." Dipper whispered in horror.

The unmistakable shadow of the infamous dream demon soon fell upon them.

"I shall FINALLY have my REVENGE!"

Bill cackled. "And it's all thanks to you, Ice-bag! Couldn't have done it without you!"

Wendy stared up at him in shocked horror as she realized what she had just done.

"Wendy.. Y-you.."

he trailed off and Wendy spun around.

"Dipper, I-"

"Oh that's right!" Bill chuckled darkly. "Showing your friends in agony was a PERFECT way to get your help! Who knew it'd work so EASILY!"

"Wendy.. W-what does he mean?" Mabel whimpered.

"Isn't it OBVIOUS, Shooting Star?" Bill cackled. "She gave into my little my little deal to 'Save' you! Like it would've made any DIFFERENCE!"

Wendy felt her heart drop into her gut at this.

Wendy.." Dipper shook as he stared at her. "Y-you.. How could you DO this!?"

"Dipper! You and Mabel were going to DIE! I couldn't-"

Dipper only turned away from her, remaining silent.

"As for my side of the deal.."

Bill snapped his fingers and though the sores had stopped forming, they were still completely visible.

"I might as well, keep you all around a bit longer so I can ENJOY the pain you will inevitably face later on.."

No one said anything.

"Welp, I'm off to create more chaos! Later Suckers!"

Bill took off into the air laughing maniacally as he went.

Wendy stared off after the direction of Bill before turning around.

"Dipper.. I.."

"How could you make a DEAL with him!?" Dipper shouted angrily. "You put everyone in DANGER!"

"Dipper.. Please.. I couldn't-"

"You couldn't WHAT!?" Dipper shouted. "You couldn't wait to find a frickin' CURE!? We could have made something to STOP it!"

"Dipper..."

She reached out to put a hand in his shoulder but Dipper shoved her away.

"Don't TOUCH me!" he growled, gritting his teeth.

Wendy stared at him, her expression hurt.

"D...Dipper-"

"NO! J-just.. Just stop..!"

Dipper glared at the girl he had once considered his best friend.

Soon, he turned around.

"J-just go.."

"Dipper-"

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" Dipper screamed at her.

He shoved her down.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

Wendy's eyes grew wide in shocked as a deep sadness washed over her.

Dipper froze and stared at her in shock as he realized what he had just said.

"W.. Wendy.. I.."

Wendy shoved past him and took off into the forest.

"W-Wendy.. WAIT.. I-"

He was at a loss of words as he saw her disappear into the dark forest. He turned to his sister and could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Mabel.."

Mabel avoided Dipper's gaze as she took off into the forest to find Wendy.

There was a deep pain in Dipper's chest as his words echoed loudly in his head and the look on Wendy's face when he had said them. Dipper fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"What have I done...?"

 **Author's Note: A bit of a tonal shift.. But more will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

"Wendy!" Mabel called, continuing to walk through the forest.

Mabel stopped as she heard a soft sound in the distance.

"Wendy?"

She heard the soft sounds again and thought she heard.. Sobbing..? Mabel followed the noise to a cavern of the size-shifting crystals Dipper had told her and Wendy about. She moved closer as she heard the soft noise. Mabel stopped as she found Wendy resting with her back against one of the many crystals, her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Wen...dy..?" Mabel asked, shocked to see her.

Mabel stood there, having never seen Wendy like this before. She had never actually seen Wendy cry before and it.. Was unnerving.. Mabel slowly approached her.

"Wendy.."

Wendy looked up with a gasp as her breath caught in her throat.

"M-Mabel!? W-what are you DOING here!?"

Mabel looked at her in concern. It seemed Wendy was trying hard to not show she had been crying.

"Wendy.. It's okay.. What Dipper did was unacceptable.."

Wendy froze as the mention of Dipper caused a shudder to go through her. She then turned and looked away.

"Look.. Wendy.. I don't know why he would EVER say those things.. ESPECIALLY to YOU.." Mabel started slowly. "But I know he would NEVER really say those things.."

It was then she realized something.

"Bill.. This is all BILL'S doing!"

"Mabel, what're you talking about..?"

"Dipper would NEVER say he hated you! This was part of Bill's PLAN! Bill is trying to get us all to FIGHT with each other so we can't STOP him!"

Wendy stared at her for a long moment and began to think it over.

"She's right, Wendy.."

Wendy and Mabel jumped as they heard a third voice and saw Dipper standing at the mouth of the cave. Wendy stared at him before turning to look at one of the crystals.

"Wendy.. I.. I know you probably never want to see me again.. B-but I'm so.. SO sorry..!" Dipper exclaimed.

Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I never meant ANY of what I said!"

Wendy didn't respond, still trying to fight not to tear up again as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Wendy.. Please I.."

Dipper trailed off. He couldn't stand to see Wendy like this. It broke his heart to see her so upset.. Which he knew was all because of him. Dipper hung his head after a few moments.

"I.. I understand.. I-if.. If you hate me and.. Never want to see me ever again.." Dipper muttered. "I just want you to know.. I s-still love you.."

Wendy's gaze snapped up from the ground and as Dipper was about to leave, Wendy grabbed his arm. Dipper spun to look at her and Wendy pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Dipper.. I-it's okay.." Wendy assured him softly.

Dipper gripped onto her tight as he returned her hug. Mabel smiled as she watched them, tears of joy forming in her eyes and she hugged them both tightly.

"It's so BEAUTIFUL!" she wailed with joy, squeezing them both rather tightly.

"Mabel.. C..n't... Breeeeathe..." Dipper choked out as his sister squeezed them tightly around the neck.

She finally let go and Dipper and Wendy both sucked in a breath as blood rushed to their heads.

"C'mon Guys!" Mabel grinned, hurrying to the cave entrance. "We've got an evil BAD-GUY to beat!"

Dipper and Wendy nodded before taking off after Mabel who had run out of the cave and headed toward town.

 **Author's Note: More to come soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

As they got closer toward the town, they could see Bill casting waves of dark energy over the entirety of Gravity Falls. The screams of the citizens rang out as many of them were enveloped in black crystal. They could hear Bill cackling with glee as he proceeded to indiscriminately smash the petrified citizens to pieces, scattering them about.

Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel watched in horror as they saw Robbie and Tambry who were near the center of town. Robbie stood defiantly in front of his girlfriend, determined to protect her. There was a flash of light as Robbie rushed Bill. A look of horror flashed on Robbie's face as his entire body was soon transformed into crystal. Tambry screamed Robbie's name, reaching for him as she too was turned to crystal.

"You fools NEVER learn!" Bill taunted cruelly.

He raised his oversized fist up to smash them to pieces.

"STOP!" yelled a voice.

Bill turned and saw Wendy standing defiantly before him with Dipper and Mabel as her side.

"You.." Bill growled.

The trio stood their ground as they stared up at him.

"This has gone on LONG enough, Cipher!" Wendy glared. "You think you may be all powerful, but you will never WIN!"

"Oh, how CUTE!" Bill's voice deepened menacingly. "Three CHILDREN who think they can stop ME!"

He soon floated toward them.

"How DARE you try to stop me!?" He snarled. "You will PAY for your transgressions!"

Cipher snapped his fingers and Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel were suddenly overwhelmed by a strong jolt of pain. Dipper looked down and could see the sores that had formed before were once again becoming worse.

"W-wha?" Dipper gasped.

"You went BACK on your DEAL.." Bill glared. "So, IM going back on MINE!"

Wendy cried out as the sores began to split open, leaking blood and a clear liquid. Though in agony, Wendy fought to advance closer.

"You.. Won't.. WIN!"

Wendy's voice was straining as it was becoming hard to breathe or speak. Her flesh now seemed to have spiderweb cracks and were now leaking a sickly green and black liquid that ran down her body. Wendy fell to her knees in pain.

"Wendy!" Dipper cried out.

He tried to rush over but found his movements only caused more pain.

"You thought you could defeat ME!?" Bill screamed.

Wendy coughed painfully in response as she fought to move.

"I AM ALL POWERFUL!" Bill bellowed angrily.

Struggling to catch her breath, Wendy soon forced her aching body to stand up.

"I.. Don't.. give a sh*t.." Wendy choked.

Blood leaked from between her lips.

"You.. Will.. Never.. WIN!"

Wendy took out her family's axe she had hidden beneath her right pant-leg.

She readied her axe and steadied herself. Dipper, after managing to steady himself, joined her, the number 3 journal in his hands along with whatever had been close enough to use as a weapon, which was in this case, a long shard of black crystal. Mabel stood beside them, her notorious grappling good at the ready.

"You think you have a CHANCE against me!?" Bill cackled. "Once I'm FINISHED with you, you will ALL wish you were-"

he was cut off as Mabel fired her grappling hook, striking him right in the eye. As Bill howled in anger and pain, Wendy and Dipper took the momentary pause to launch an attack of their own. Wendy swung her solid iron axe, cutting into Bill's side. Dipper for his part brought the crystal down, slicing deeply. Bill snarled, swatting then aside with such force, they crashed into the nearby building. Dipper groaned, his head now bleeding profusely from the impact of the blow.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed.

She hurried to her brother's aid. As Mabel held her semiconscious brother, she stared to in horror as Bill looked over them.

"It's all over, Pinetree!"

Bill's eye gleamed a menacing red as he looked above them. There was a flash of light as Wendy leapt in front of the twins.

"NOOO!"

Wendy's body soon transformed into solid crystal.

"WENDY!" Dipper cried in horror.

"Wendy, NO!" Mabel whimpered.

Wendy stood before them, now nothing more than pure crystal.

"Wendy.." Dipper whispered.

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he put his arms around the crystal statue.

"Looks like you need a new BUDDY, Pinetree!" Bill taunted.

Bill cackled menacingly as Dipper's sadness soon blossomed into pure rage. Dipper's expression grew dark as he rose to his feet. A dark blue glow began to surround him as the magic left from Bill's possession began to grow within him.

Mabel watched in horror as he brother began to lift from the ground, the sores spontaneously beginning to close and heal, as blue flames traveled throughout his body.

"You.. Will PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Dipper bellowed, his voice now forming into a deep and menacing tone.

Bill stared at him, having stopped laughing as Dipper's dark brown eyes glowed menacingly at him, the birthmark on Dipper's forehead glowing a bright and eerie blue.

Mabel watched her brother rise up until he was eye level with Bill.

"I will make you SUFFER for what you've done.." Dipper growled, his teeth tightly clenched.

There was a sudden and loud *Fwoom!* noise as Dipper let all his rage out with a blast of blue energy, sending Bill crashing to the ground. Dipper sped toward him, blue flames coming down on Bill hard and as Bill put up a field of protection, Dipper brought down his arms, sending a wave of blue energy at the still stunned Bill Cipher, knocking him back into the tree line. The trees bent and broke from the force of the impact. Bill, still in a daze looked up as Dipper floated above him. As Dipper brought down another wave of energy, Bill used his own dark energy, which sent out bright flashes of light. Dipper was thrown back but quickly got to his feet again and sped as breakneck speed toward Bill, knocking him back through the woods seven miles away from the initial crash site. Bill skidded to a halt and stared up at Dipper who floated over him.

"A-alright Pinetree! You WIN!" Bill exclaimed, now realizing he was outmatched. "I surrender! N-no hard feelings, right?"

Dipper remained silent as he glared down at him, his brown hair being blown about by an invisible wind. Dipper soon grinned darkly at Bill, revealing his serrated teeth.

"So you in H*ll, Cipher.."

And with that last remark, Dipper raised his hands and fired a blast of white hot energy struck Bill head on.

"NOOOOO!"

Bill fought against the blue flames that had begun to engulf him. The flames continued to grow brighter as Bill's fight against them slowly became weaker. Bill's eye glowed a pure white before a bright flash exploded out from it. Dipper let out a roar of anger as he sped toward him, a wave of energy fanning out and engulfing Bill's entire being. Bill's body soon lit up brightly before shattering to pieces like glass.

Dipper lifted his arm to shield his eyes from the bright glow. The ground quaked violently as a wave of light washed over the town. As the light faded, Dipper felt a hazy dizziness as he drifted back to the ground, his eyes drifting shut as a single word left his lips.

"Wendy..."

 **Author's Note: My first action sequence I guess.. More will be here soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

Dipper snapped awake with a gasp as he shot out of his sleep.

"Wendy!"

Dipper looked around, this time in confusion as he noticed he was back at the shack.

"Dipper.. It's okay.."

Dipper turned to hearing his sister's voice and saw she was beside his bed.

"Mabel..? Ugh... M-my HEAD..." Dipper groaned.

Reaching up, he felt a thick swathe of bandages covering his head.

"D-do you remember what happened?" Mabel asked.

Dipper thought for a moment before sudden realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Bill!"

He yelped as pain went through his head and body.

"Easy, Dipper.. Bill's gone now.." Mabel assured him.

Dipper looked at her and was surprised as he realized she was back to her normal self. Her skin was no longer covered in the hideously leaking cracks but was clear and pale like it had always been.

"W-what.. Where did he..?"

Mabel smiled.

"You stopped him, Dipper.. I-I don't know how it happened but.. Y-you actually destroyed him.."

Dipper stared at his sister for a long moment, letting everything register in his mind.

"I-it everything back to normal?"

Mabel winced a little at the question.

Dipper picked up on it immediately.

"Mabel..?"

"A-a lot of the people are.. Gone.. The people who weren't destroyed as statues turned back but.."

She trailed off and Dipper felt a pain in his heart.

"Wendy.."

He jumped out of the bed and bolted down the stares to the main store. He stopped as he saw Soos standing there with Stan and Ford.

"Dipper? Thank goodness you're ALRIGHT!" Ford sighed, relieved.

"W-where's Wendy?" Dipper asked, desperation in his voice.

"We.. Haven't seen her.." Ford responded, frowning.

"No.." Dipper whispered.

He took off out of the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper WAIT!" Ford called, ready to follow behind him.

He was stopped by Stan's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go.." Stan muttered softly. "He.. needs some time alone.."

Ford watched forlornly as his great nephew left for the center of town.

As Dipper made it to the outlook over the town, he stopped as he saw many of the now free citizens picking up the pieces of what had happened over the past couple hours. Dipper scanned the town, his heart growing heavier as he saw no sign of his friend.

Mabel stepped up beside him, her expression filled with complete concern.

"S-she.. She's not here.." Dipper whispered. "I... S-she's gone.."

Mabel hugged him close to her.

"I-I couldn't save her.."

Mabel gently shushed him as she rubbed his back comfortingly.

Mabel soon stopped as she thought she heard a voice on the wind.

Mabel ignored it, thinking it had only been her imagination. That was, until she heard it a second time.

Mabel looked up, turning to look behind her.

"Mabel..?" asked Dipper, looking up.

He saw her looking out toward the distance and though confused, he kept his gaze toward the distance as well. As Dipper and Mabel watched, a sense of shock washed over them as a rather familiar figure made its way up the embankment and slowly came to a stop just before them.

"Wendy.."

The red headed girl smiled warmly at him and Dipper ran to her, practically collapsing in her arms.

"Wendy.. Y-you're okay.. I-I though you were.."

Wendy held him close to her as he sobbed into shoulder.

"It's okay, Dipper.."

Mabel soon joined in their reunited hug.

"I told you we'd find a way though this.." Wendy smiled.

Much to Wendy's surprise, Dipper suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Dipper then pulled away in shock.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! I d-don't know what came OVER me! I.."

He was cut off when Wendy gently returned it. Dipper stood frozen in surprise until Wendy pulled back.

Wendy smiled at him in response as Dipper's face grew rosy.

"I KNEW IT!" Mabel squeed with joy.

"W-what?" stuttered Dipper, becoming flustered.

"I knew you'd make a cute couple!" Mabel sing-songed, grinning widely.

Dipper flushed a deeper red at the comment.

"Don't act so surprised," Wendy grinned, playing ruffling his hair. "I wasn't being entirely truthful.. "

Wendy soon hugged him close to her again. "I felt the same ever since you told me the truth.. I-I was just.."

She pulled away. "I was too stubborn to realize.. The perfect guy was right in front of me the entire time.."

Dipper smiled and hugged Wendy tight.

"You know how much I love you?" he asked as he held her.

"I bet it's not as much as I do.." Wendy teased gently.

"You guys KNOW you're both being cliche right?" asked Mabel, hands resting on her hips.

"Well, life is full of Cliches, Mabel," Dipper responded, finally letting Wendy go. "What makes you think we wouldn't end up being one too?"

"Heh.. I've never thought of it.." Mabel responded.

"In any case.." Wendy started, standing again. "We should head back to the Shack."

As they were beginning to leave, Mabel noticed Dipper gazing out toward the town. As he gazed at what remained of the town, a dark expression began to form on his face.

"Dipper?"

"Huh?"

Dipper snapped out of it, turning his gaze back to his sister.

"Are you coming or NOT?" asked his sister.

Dipper looked at her and Wendy before turning back to look at the town. He then turned back and smiled.

"Um, coming!"

As he followed behind them, he grinned. Mostly to himself he said.

"I'm right behind you.."

His eyes soon began to glow an eerie yellow as his deep brown eyes slowly formed into slits.

 **End**

 **Author's note: So ends this story.. Hope you enjoyed it and hope to write more soon**


End file.
